


【梦帕】让我们慢慢地谈谈死亡

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *相关人物死亡*有全剧到外传到小说的剧透
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【梦帕】让我们慢慢地谈谈死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 在之后的每个日子里，宝生永梦想起那一天时，第一个想到的不是那通突如其来的电话，而是他走过长长的昏暗的楼梯，终于打开门时看见的过于温暖的阳光。

夏末的阳光正好，没有云层包裹也不再那么热辣，温热的风卷着秋天的气息拂过袖口，从指尖穿过。帕拉德喜欢待在高处向下张望，累了，便躺下，荡着脚看天上的云朵，还有偶尔飞起的白鸽。那时他总会觉得天空离他很近，似乎他也在云中，把注意力集中在一块蓝色的区域，会暂时忽略掉背后坚硬的水泥地面，轻飘飘地，就这么在空中入睡。

蝉挣扎着唱起夏天的终章时，他隐约感觉天空在向后退，当他注意到这回事时，那片天空已经离他很远了。连鸟儿都飞得高了些，他把头往上扬，追逐着白色的身影直到它消失在视野角落，他忽然觉得不是天空在上升，而是他在下坠。失重感剥夺了正确的感知，把平整的地面移走，他的心顿时悬在空中，好像他还没有意识到自己在下坠。他猛地坐起，地面好端端地在他的身体下方，他感到头晕目眩。或许它刚刚逃走了一会，被我发现了就马上跑回来了？帕拉德望着通向天台的唯一一扇门发呆，他无数次地想象地面消失后，他可以随心所欲地飞翔，当它真的消失不见时，带来的只是坠入深海的恐惧。

几分钟后，门被打开了，永梦从门后走出来，手里还拿着那台色彩丰富明快的手机。帕拉德没有马上起身。永梦没有像平时那样微笑着招呼他过去，他轻轻地开口，平静如水的话语像风一样吹过帕拉德的耳侧，消散在身后。他努力地去回忆，抓住那些逃跑的字词，勉强拼凑出完整的句子：

“宝生清长死了，遗体告别在这周日。帕拉德，你也要来。”

宝生永梦一如既往地早起，从衣柜深处翻出一套全黑的西服，再塞了一条黑色的长裤给帕拉德，督促他把身上所有彩色的装饰取下来。

“为什么我不能就待在你的身体里？”

“在车上你可以进来，到了那里你就要出去。”

永梦帮帕拉德拉上常年敞开的拉链，再朝他扔了一套前天买的黑色袖套。彩色的bugster和喜欢鲜艳颜色的青年医生看上去庄重了不少。帕拉德不太习惯这样的彼此，永梦甚至没有穿那双红蓝双色的鞋，转而换上了那双仅穿了几次就嫌不舒服而被冷落在角落里的黑色皮鞋。

他们乘坐八点的列车，永梦坐在靠窗的位置，将头抵在窗户上往外望。风景快速地后退，经过他们身边时加速，仓皇逃离被四四方方的窗户围住的空间。帕拉德通过永梦的眼睛看着外面的世界，数着一颗颗朝后飞去的树，他第一次和永梦一起去那么远的地方，难免不合时宜地感到兴奋。

和帕拉德预想中不一样的是，永梦在到达灵堂后不久便把他支到那座白色的小屋外的树荫下。他被交代躲在阴影里，把玩随身携带的游戏机。他远远地看着永梦站在门口，看着身着黑衣的男人女人走进会场，他猜测那些人的身份，有和宝生清长差不多年纪的老人，那些大概是某些医院的院长，镜灰马那类的人，或者和他一起干上来的同事，或者医疗界的高层人物。也有和永梦差不多大的青年人，那些大概是下属。宝生家没有什么亲戚，至少帕拉德都没有见过，为数不多的几家应该都来了，因为永梦前些天接了很多个电话，在电话里他用称呼血亲的方式称呼他们。令帕拉德稍感放松的是，恭太郎医生也来了，他搂住永梦的肩膀跟他说了什么，永梦往帕拉德的方向使了个眼色，上了年纪、冒出白发的审查官眯起眼睛朝永梦指示的方向望去，冲着阴影中的高个子病毒点了点头，帕拉德抬起手向他示意，他不讨厌这位救了宿主一命、对愿意与人类共存的bugster充满善意的慈祥医生。

与游戏共度的时间总是消逝得极快，悲怆的哀乐被欢快的游戏音效抵消，当帕拉德再度抬起头时，永梦已经站在门口，面无表情地接受前来吊唁的人们的安慰。他看见一些人在流泪，一些人看着手表走向停车场，还有人离开永梦的视野后立马开始议论。他偷偷进入永梦的身体，想听听那些人对他说了什么。

“您现在有这样的成就，令尊在天之灵也会感到欣慰的。”

“承蒙您的夸奖。”

帕拉德不愿再听了，数据粒子从宿主的身体中悄然飘散，回到他应该在的树荫下。

日向审查官最后一个离开，帕拉德相信那个比宝生清长更像是永梦的父亲的男人在与永梦告别后也朝他微笑了一下。

“恭太郎先生也还是老样子。”

帕拉德朝永梦走过去，永梦的胸口佩戴上了一朵白花，眼眶红肿，还带了厚厚的黑眼圈。自接到他的父亲去世的消息以来，帕拉德总能在关灯后听见身边的人发出长长的叹息。

“他老了，差点没能看见我。”

“人都会老。”永梦耸耸肩膀，转身朝门里走，帕拉德轻轻地跟在他身后。

灵堂是洁白的，让他想起医院的墙壁，一尘不染。光束透过窗户进入室内，迷路的尘埃在空中迷茫地游走。

“从某种程度上来说，他创造了你，让你种在我的身体里，你才得以诞生。他也算是你的父亲。”

帕拉德一时竟无从反驳这套看上去就荒谬不已的说辞。

黑白的照片中的人虽年迈但仍容光焕发。宝生清长躺在朴素的木棺里，双手平放在身侧。他穿戴整齐，苍白的头发梳理得一丝不苟。很干净。这是帕拉德对这具尸体的第一印象。他就像睡着了一样，静静地躺着，在某个梦里徘徊，等待一个闹钟将他唤醒。

帕拉德知道面前不存在生命的气息。

死于bugster的人类不会留下痕迹，帕拉德第一次这么近地看一具尸体，也是这么近地，用自己的眼睛观察宝生清长。殡仪师为他化了妆，让他气色红润了不少。他必定是坚硬而冰冷的，帕拉德这么推测。但他太像是一个活着的人了。生与死，竟然在人类这种一旦死亡就不会再度复活的物种的身体上表现得如此模糊。一般来说bugster不会有真正意义上的死亡，就算人类研发出了疫苗，他们也只是失去了在人类世界生存的媒介罢了，真正地“死亡”了的bugster只有两位，除了他们之外的，所有在人类世界失去立足之地的bugster都居住在游戏领域中。bugster的活着就是活着，死去即意味着消失，不会留下遗体，他们没有留下人类躯壳的能力。

帕拉德接过永梦递来的花束，小心地把它放在宝生清长的胸口。他仔细地端详这位老人的面容。不得不说，永梦确实很像他，他甚至可以通过宝生清长的长相推断出永梦数十年后的样子。人都会老。他打了个寒战，意识到宿主终有一天也会老去令他感到振怖。

“他是怎么死的？太老了吗？”

“肝癌。他没有告诉任何人，拒绝了一切延续生命的治疗。”永梦的声音比念一位与他无关的病人的病历还要冷淡，而帕拉德可以听见他的心随着音调的转折颤动。

“我第一次离尸体这么近，明明是病毒。”

“但这不是你第一次面对死亡了。告诉我，你有什么感觉？”

“你知道我在想什么。”

“我知道，但我想听你自己说说。”

他们像是无关紧要的过路人，散步时随意走进一扇敞开的门，随意评价屋内的陈设，包括一位死者的死亡。

讽刺的是，他们正是这个世界上最后两个身体里流动着这位死者的遗传物质的生命。

“这之后要怎么办？他的尸…遗体，我们今天是来跟他的遗体说再见的是吗？”

“他会被火化，装在一个小盒子里，然后下葬。或许和我的母亲埋在一起。”

埋下去后，会有人在土堆前头放一块墓碑，记录他的名字，或许他的身份、家庭。这是帕拉德在游戏里看见过的，如果把坟墓挖开，里面会是苍白的骸骨，而不是一个装有灰烬的小盒子——对于游戏来说那太无趣了。

“我对我的母亲没有印象，他觉得是我把她害死的。”

永梦的语气异常平静，就像是在陈述一个与他不相关的故事。帕拉德知道，这个温柔的儿科医生就算是在讲述别人的经历时也会带着过度的同理心，有时甚至会反噬自身。而他提到关于自己的话题时总是会躲避，用异常冷漠的话语编造谎言，假装对这些事毫不关心。

“他没有这么说过，我读过那些记忆的，永梦，他没有因为这件事恨你。”

“他是那么认为的。”

“他不是……”

“你拿得出证据吗？他没有那么想的证据。”

帕拉德被永梦的提问噎住了，他理该前去索取答案的对象已经不在了，他不是那个数次死去又阴魂不散的神，也不是从游戏中诞生的bugster，他是一个普通的人类，现在他死了，再也没办法开口。

“他已经死了，我永远也不会知道答案了。”

帕拉德感到悲伤的情绪从胸腔中蔓延开来，他一时无法区别那是来自于他身边的宿主还是来源于他自己。

“你呢？帕拉德，你怎么想？”

“我…我不知道。”帕拉德皱起眉，紧张得口干舌燥，不时伸出舌头舔润嘴唇，不然它们甚至会干裂得无法动弹。此时他真正地意识到面前的人已经死了，这个世界上，在血缘的层面与他关系最近的唯二的两个人类之一死了，不会去往数据的世界，他甚至不知道他会去到哪里。帕拉德死过两次，他还好端端地站在这里，而宝生清长，这个人类死了，并且再也不会回来。

“我…对不起永梦……我…我不知道要怎么……”

“没事的，慢慢来。”

帕拉德捂住脸，缓缓蹲下，强迫自己不去看他，祈祷他的宿主不要再逼问他了。在他看不见的地方，永梦无声地一遍又一遍地抹去满脸的泪水，时机把握得完美，他没有让病毒发现任何一滴眼泪。悲伤的情绪在两人的心中交响着回荡，掺杂了悔恨和痛苦，像漩涡一样吞噬着室内的空气，只有死者平静地蓋着双眼，他是听不见也看不到活着的生命的哭声的。

“我想回家……”

永梦弯下腰，扶着帕拉德站起来，把头靠在偏高的病毒的肩头，帕拉德摇摇晃晃地站不稳，他分不清自己心中涌动着的感情的源头到底是哪，是他的宿主的情绪影响了他吗？为什么他看上去还是这么平静呢？为什么他还要留在这个早已离去的、只会给他带来悲伤和恐惧的人的冰凉的尸体面前呢？

“他是一个了不起的人，全国乃至世界上的很多医院都用着他的公司研发出来的医疗器械，他救了无数的人。”

“永梦…”

“他非常伟大，真的。你看见那些为他流泪的人了吗？那些不是虚假的，至少有一部分不是。

“这样的人的家庭生活却一团糟。来到这里的绝大部分人都不会知道这件事，我也不会让他们知道。”

那个被自己的儿子评价为“伟大”的男人却一手把他的儿子推向了死亡的深渊。永梦也死过两次，一次被恭太郎医生救回来了，他在那里找到一生为之追寻的梦想；另一次是帕拉德的一部分拯救了他，现在他正站在永梦身边，作为这个世界上最了解也最能理解他的人。除了生命和其内心最深的一抹阴影，他似乎什么都没给这个唯一的子嗣留下。

“你恨他吗？”

“我？我早就不恨他了。”永梦扯出了一个干巴巴的笑容，“一个人死后总会更容易被原谅。况且我在很多年前就已经不再会恨他了。”

帕拉德很想抱一抱永梦，但他甚至无法挪动一根手指。

“…喂，帕拉德。”永梦把视线从尸体上挪开，转而望向帕拉德，“你觉得我有多像他？”

从长相上看，他们几乎一模一样，甚至身高都是相近的。年迈的宝生清长戴上了眼镜，眯起眼睛的时候与双眼总是泛着光的永梦不那么像了，但是血脉无视时间，把他们牵连在一起。帕拉德看着永梦，再看向死去的宝生清长，他产生了一种错觉：躺在里面的人是宝生永梦，站在他身边的人才是宝生清长。

“我不知道我遗传了多少我母亲的基因，或许没有吧。”永梦自嘲地轻笑了一声，“照片里的她总是在微笑。”

永梦也总是在微笑，他的笑容为患者带去希望，为同伴带来力量，给予敌人同情和宽恕……他淡然地笑了一声，心却是冰凉的。帕拉德看着他的样子，不知不觉地又与宝生清长的形象重叠。

他上一次看见宝生清长，是全能小说事件，与永梦合为一体时。他保持缄默，让这对承担了太多的父子完成他们的之间的告解。他作为永梦的一部分经历了他孤独的童年和青少年时光，他不打算介入他们父子之间复杂的关系。Bugster没有所谓的血缘关系，只有制造与被制造、宿主与病原体。他的数据里流淌着宝生家的遗传物质，一直以来他把那些视作他与永梦之间的联系的证明，现在他意识到了躲不开的沉重的血缘，那是永梦曾挣扎着想要逃离的枷锁。

在那个嘲弄生命的神再次降临的那天，宝生家的父子互相吐露了心意，说出了本以为会被带入坟墓之中的秘密。帕拉德尽自己的本分，把力量分给宿主，协助他作战，在他们父子的谈话中则扮演一个透明的旁观者。回想起来，永梦当时完全没有对帕拉德在场这件事表现出任何顾虑。

他们是一体的，帕拉德有资格共享永梦隐藏的秘密。

他们又不太一样。站在宿主的血亲的遗体前，病毒无法抑制地恐惧、颤抖。他以为永梦坚持带他来是为了在他失去亲人的时刻有能安慰他的人陪伴左右，现在却是永梦在轻抚他的后背，带着他调整呼吸。他怎么可以这么镇静呢？帕拉德看向永梦，他的眼眶比平时更红了，眼睛里有水光在打转，总也不滴落下来。他忽然有种莫名的挫败感。

“你难过吗？”

“当然，他是我最后的亲人了。至少我们还在一起生活过，我的学费也是他付的……”

“那你为什么…”

“为什么不哭，是吗？”

永梦垂下眼帘，长而密的睫毛颤动了两下，帕拉德盯着它们，试图在里面发现一两滴水珠。

“我小时候，因为车祸住进医院的日子里，他从未来看望过我。我认为他根本不在乎我的死活，所以我发了誓，等到他死的时候，我一定不能哭。”

“所以…这算是你对他的复仇？”

“没错。”永梦抿了一下嘴唇，沉默半晌，笑了出来，“可惜，我失败了。”

他抬起头的时候，帕拉德听见窗外有鸟儿的叫声，光线照在他们身上，永梦的脸迎着光，一个闪着光的东西从脸侧滑落，没有听见落在地上的声音，也没有滴在衣服上，没有人知道它去了哪里。

永梦身边的人的离去似乎都伴随着瓢泼大雨，雨对于他们来说意味着不幸，可那些天是干燥而清爽的秋日。

“这就是普通人类的死，对错参半，会做出错误的选择，会不断后悔，然后尝试用余生来弥补，却在偿还清账前就去世了…帕拉德，我一直认为只有亲历过一场葬礼，死亡的教育才算是完整。”

“可我为什么会觉得是我杀了他？”

“……没关系，我也是。”

在宝生永梦的记忆里，他和父亲几乎没有过一顿像样的晚饭。

所谓“像样的晚饭”，不是指菜肴有多么丰盛，而是指作为父子的两人坐在同一个餐桌旁，共享一桌精心烹制的饭菜。

宝生永梦感觉自己的眼皮跳动了一下。

他下班前十分钟收到了父亲的邀请，打车到达后才发现这是一家座落在富人区的高档餐厅。自上一次事件后就不曾见过面的宝生清长身着笔挺的西装，系着拘谨的领带，把头发往后梳成背头，还在准备了一束花插在餐桌上的花瓶里。他把用金边的花纹装饰的菜单递到永梦面前，里面每道菜都配有用艺术字书写的外文名，英语，还是法语，永梦懒得去辨认。他刚刚结束一整天辛苦的医生工作，不需要与bugster斗争后他的担子并没有减轻多少。面对虽因年龄有些缩水却坐得笔挺的男人，他看上去更像是个垂老的孱弱者。他没有时间赶回家里换一套像样的衣服，只是把白大褂脱下来换上便服，走进餐厅之前，他把外套拉链拉上，遮住亮粉色的T恤。

他把菜单翻来覆去地看了两遍，最后挑了一道看上去不太麻烦又相对便宜的菜，把菜单递回给父亲，看着他熟练地报出一道道菜名，他感觉自己的心跳像是在给他严谨有力的腔调伴奏。永梦这时才发现他从入座时开始就是侧着身子的——他的身体无法控制逃跑的欲望。他们明面上已经和解了，但是与父亲面对面坐着吃饭这件事，对于永梦来说比他做外科实习时有飞彩站在身边还要紧张。

菜陆续上桌，永梦等着父亲先动手，学着他的样子拿起刀叉，仔细地把食物切块后放进嘴里，把这种沉默到凝固的气氛当做是一场再普通不过的手术。

他听见父亲先开了话匣子，赞赏今天厨师的手艺，他不知道如何评价，只好简单地附和。但对于食物，他还是更愿意吃快餐店或者外卖，最多心血来潮时跟家里的那只大型病毒一起下个厨。

“那个病毒…bugster，它来了吗？”

为什么会提起他？永梦没有喊上帕拉德，一是事出突然，二是他认为这种场合带帕拉德来似乎有些不太合适，宝生清长绝对会要求他让帕拉德现身在他面前——他庆幸他没有，那个不羁的病毒定是比他更讨厌这里的氛围。

“他有名字，他叫帕拉德。”

宝生清长干咳了一声，抿了一口红酒。

“他不在。”

“它在哪？”

“他。他在家，或许在打游戏。我没跟他说我来这里的事。”

“为什么不带上他？”

“他还没准备好，现在还不是时…”

“或许没准备好的是你。”

宝生永梦顿住了。宝生清长举起酒杯，示意与他敬酒，永梦回过神来，双手握着高脚杯的杯柄与父亲伸过来的酒杯碰杯。他觉得这个餐桌太宽了，显得他和食物都很小。永梦微微抿了一口酒，他不愿意在这种场合喝太多，喝醉了的他会说出一些太暴露自己内心的话。这件事已经在cr的年会上被众人证实了。

“我一直在想他的存在对我来说是什么，那个bugster…帕拉德，他曾经差点害死你。”

“那时他还不成熟，现在我可以确保他不会再伤害任何人。”

“我不是在以医生的身份发问，而是以…一个父亲。”

父亲这个词对他来说太陌生了。

“他是我的一部分。”

“罪恶的那一部分，冷漠的那一部分？”

“我的任何一部分他都拥有。”

他们对视着，永梦噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你没有怎么和孩子打过交道，对吧？”

“我很抱歉我缺席了你的童年，我想要尽力去弥补。”

“你不了解小孩。有些人说孩子总是残忍的，那是因为他们还不知道那意味着什么，他们会拥抱一个人，之后又和那个人扭打在一起，他们遵循本能去做任何事，没有善恶观念。当他们了解了，罪恶感和责任感会阻止他们那么做。没有人教会他这些，这就是我要做的。”

“你比我更适合当一个父亲。”

永梦耸耸肩膀：“我是儿科医生。

“我只是在尽力不让他步我的后尘。”

宝生清长不再说话了。说出埋在心里的话后永梦轻松了很多。他们沉默着享用桌上的食物，就像拼桌的陌生人。直到永梦插起最后一块牛肉放进嘴里，他问出了从接到电话开始就一直拥有的疑问：

“为什么突然想到邀请我一起吃晚餐？”

“一个退休的老人在闲暇的时间里想要和儿子吃着晚餐聊聊天有什么不对的吗？”

宝生清长笑了出来，永梦也跟着微笑，他心中某块坚冰被上扬的弧度融化了一些。

刀叉被合起来放在餐盘的一侧，宝生清长拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，永梦生疏地模仿着他的动作。

“今天是我的生日。”

永梦愣住了，他这才意识到他从未试图记过父亲的生日。毕竟在他的印象里，他的父亲也从未给他庆祝过生日。宝生清长自顾自地往下说：

“晚饭如何？”

“我……”

“实话实说就好，我们中间不再需要有谎言了。”

“……多谢招待，但我实在吃不惯。”

“好吧，下次你来挑店子。”

“带上帕拉德？”

“如果‘他’准备好了的话。”

永梦点点头，把酒杯里没动多少的红酒一饮而尽。

“生日快乐。”


End file.
